Dancing in the starlight
by graywords-girl
Summary: A short LZ songfic made with an origanal song. A little humor with Zel and his shoulder angles. Yume-chan, be sure to read this one and tell me what you think! I'm sorry for mispelling Angels! I fixed it though!


Dancing in the starlight

By Graywords-girl

HI!!!! This is a short one-shot to a song I made. Slayers and all the characters from it do not belong to me, but the song "Dancing in the starlight" does. I made it my self and if you'd like, I can send you the translation of it. But try and steal it and face my wrath!!!! (Gets that evil Lina Inverse look) Okay, Here you go! I'm sorry for misspelling angels, thank you for pointing that out to me, Ysengrinn!

~*************~

_Anata touhou hokou, Wow!_

            Lina walked down the steps from her room, the marble stairs made loud clicks from her high heels, making it impossible to be quiet. She had changed her look from her usual sorceress outfit to a green mini-skirt that flared out at the end and a red blouse that's sleeves came down to her elbows. She had wrist gloves that were of a creamy color and green high heels to match.

            She was dressed up because she was at Amelia's palace. They were holding a big party because it was a certain chimera's birthday, much to his dismay. Lina smiled at remembering the trouble Amelia had while trying to get Zelgadis to agree. She had in the end bribed him into doing it by giving him free access to the library any time he wanted. She immediately set out to find the birthday boy as soon as she had hit the ground level.

            Zelgadis sat in a dark corner, trying not to be noticed. He noticed several people he knew, including Sylphiel, Gourry, Phil, Amelia, Filia, and even Xellos. The one person he really wanted to see, however, was not in sight. He sighed, why was it she was never around when he really wanted her to be? He was about to get up and go off to the balcony when he heard a very familiar voice say, "Trying to sneak off as soon as I get here, eh Zel? Well your not going to get away that, at least not without me."

Anata no metsuki

Watashi seken meruto

_Anata watakushi ten_

            Zelgadis nearly fell out of his chair; Lina was absolutely stunning!  She had her hair pulled back into a high ponytail and her bangs were pulled back to show off her beautiful red eyes. Her out fit complimented her figure as well; hugging her curves and features nicely. At that moment, Zelgadis felt the world around them slowly melt away. He almost began to drool when Lina playfully knocked on his head.

            "Hello? Zel? You in there?" 

            "What? Oh, right," Zelgadis gently blushed trying to keep those thoughts out of his head. He had really started to like Lina more than a friend, when was it? That's it, when she had made him laugh, for the first time in who knows how long. That was when he had realized just how special she was, not only to him, but also as a person. She had the ability to bring joy to those around her, a very special gift indeed. An idea stuck him, one that would allow him to spend some time with her, alone. "Lina, would you like to join me at the balcony?"

            Lina looked surprised. "Wow, an opportunity to spend time with the usually anti-social chimera? Of course!" Lina then grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to the balcony. They stood there, bathed in moonlight, gently leaning against the railing. Zelgadis was having an internal battle with himself to gain control, while Lina was simply enjoying his company.

            "Oh, come on! She's standing right there!" A shoulder devil and angle appeared on his shoulder.

            "Now! That wouldn't be right! Taking advantage of a young girl!" the angel shouted at the other.

_            Lovely, I now have shoulder angels; I'm going insane! _Zelgadis thought, gently cradling his head in his hand.

            "Zel," Lina looked over at him with concern in her eyes. "Are you okay?"

            "Uh, yeah." Zelgadis said, gently pushing the shoulder angles out of his head. But not before the devil said, "Well, at least ask her to dance!" The angel nodded and then disappeared. "Lina,"

            "Hm?" Lina looked at him again, a soft smile on her face.

            "Would you like to dance?" Lina nodded slowly, a slight blush tinged her cheeks as she steped forward.

Wow! Dancing in the starlight!

Hoshi waga kashira zenki

            Zelgadis gently brought her close to him, holding her waist in his hand. With his other he took her hand and they slowly began to move in beat with the slow song playing. Lina's features were completely bathed in starlight and moonlight. The two stood there, just dancing together without much trouble.

Wow! Dancing in the moonlight!

Yume no anata teiku

            They danced for hours together, until Lina stopped and looked up at him with and expression he couldn't read.

            "Zel," She breathed as she leaned forward slowly. They continued to move closer until their lips met in a sweet and enchanting kiss that left both breathless after. Lina gently rested her head on Zelgadis's shoulder and allowed him to embrace her. As they stood there, the sun slowly peaked over the horizon.

_Oira kasho tachisaru_

_Taiyou tokei kigen_

            Off in the palace, a very happy Amelia watched as the two stood in the newly risen sunlight.

            _It's about time, _She thought as she helped clean up the mess from the party.


End file.
